Look Out For Monsters
by hwangbabo
Summary: Samuel dan Daehwi bertemu di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Tapi cinta tetap tumbuh.


**Satu.**

Penjaga pintu mengemban tugas yang paling rumit. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan pintu itu sedetik pun, karena memang hanya itulah tugasmu. Tugasmu adalah menjaga pintu. Entah apa maksud dari pintu yang perlu dijaga. Mungkin maksudnya memastikan orang yang keluar dan masuk adalah orang-orang yang tidak memiliki niat meruntuhkan bangunan, atau mungkin saja maksudnya adalah menjaga pintu itu sendiri agar tidak dicuri atau tidak rusak dalam konteks apapun.

Yang manapun arti sesugguhnya, Kim Samuel sudah tidak peduli. Sudah 3 bulan penuh ia melaksanakan magang di perusahaan besar di tengah kota, dan sudah 3 bulan penuh juga ia mengemban tugas menjaga pintu masuk divisi. Semua ini karena kakak sepupunya, Kang Daniel yang merupakan kepala divisi tempatnya magang. Tujuan utama Daniel adalah membuat adiknya menyerah dan pergi selama-lamanya sejauh-jauhnya dari divisi _Creative Producing_ SBC. " _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar sulit dipercaya!" kata Samuel sepulang kerja suatu malam.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ambil pekerjaan di SBC! Aku tidak suka kau bekerja di SBC! Kau hanya akan mempermalukanku!" kata Daniel sambil mendorong kepala Samuel penuh canda. Samuel mencibir, "Kapan aku membuatmu malu, _hyung_? Kapan?" tanya Samuel lagi. "Bukan karena kau tidak bisa, justru karena kau lebih baik dariku! Sudah, jauh-jauh dari SBC! Atau kalau kau masih mau bekerja di SBC, aku bisa mengopermu ke temanku di divisi lain." kata Daniel lagi. Mata Samuel berbinar. "Aku tidak peduli divisi apapun. Asal SBC aku rela." katanya. "Sungguh?" tanya Daniel.

Samuel mengangguk. "Walaupun kau harus terus dikejar _deadline_ dan bisa jadi tidak tidur?" tanya Daniel lagi. Samuel berpikir sejenak, tapi tetap mengangguk. "Aku tidak peduli divisi apapun, _hyung_. Yang penting aku bekerja di SBC." katanya mantap. "Besok pergilah ke lantai 6, divisi penyiaran berita. Di sana, kau akan menemui temanku, Ong Seongwoo. Dia bukan kepala divisi, tapi ia lebih tua dan lebih senior dari kepala divisinya. Kau bisa masuk dengan tenang selama ada Seongwoo." kata Daniel sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Samuel dengan mata berbinar. Daniel mengangguk. "Aku tidak menjaga pintu lagi di sana?" tanyanya lagi. Daniel tertawa. "Aku yakin sesampainya di sana kau akan kembali padaku dengan air mata di pipimu, memohon untuk kembali ke divisiku dan menjaga pintu seumur hidup." katanya. Samuel yang sedang memukul-mukul udara dalam kegembiraannya sendiri berbalik menghadap sepupu laki-laki satu-satunya itu. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Kepala divisinya bukan manusia. Dia monster. Dia akan terus mengejarmu sampai dia mendapatkan apa yang menurutnya sempurna. Seorang perfeksionis. Kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Padahal hanya satu tahun lebih tua darimu." kata Daniel. " _Hyung_ dengar dari siapa…" tanya Samuel. Hatinya mulai menciut. "Tentu saja dari Seongwoo. Dengar-dengar, satu-satunya orang yang ditakuti kepala divisi penyiaran berita adalah Ong Seongwoo." kata Daniel sambil tertawa kecil. " _Hyung_ , apa kau yakin aku akan baik-baik saja selama ada temanmu, Seongwoo?" tanya Samuel lagi. Daniel mengangguk. "Semestinya sih begitu." jawabnya singkat.

Samuel harus mengaku, perkataan Daniel hari itu terngiang terus di otaknya. Ia sangat penasaran akan kepala divisi yang terus menerus disebut monster oleh Daniel. Ia penasaran sekejam apa dia. Benar saja, hatinya berdegup kencang saat hendak memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai 6. Samuel terus menerus menyusun kalimat yang akan dikatakannya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan kepala divisi barunya. Ia terus menerus menggumamkan susunan kata-kata yang semakin didengar semakin tidak jelas.

Napasnya tercekat saat _lift_ berhenti di lantai 6. _Sial_ , pikirnya. Samuel melangkah keluar dan mengambil napas panjang sambil menutup mata. Ia baru saja akan membuang napas saat sebuah suara hampir membuatnya mati tersedak udara. "Kau adik Daniel ya? Wah, kau benar-benar datang. Hebat." sergah laki-laki di depannya. Samuel terbatuk. "Ya, aku Kim Samuel. Kau… Ong Seongwoo, ya?" tanyanya. "Kau gila ya?" tanya laki-laki di depannya itu. "Mana mungkin aku Ong Seongwoo. Aku Yoo Seonho." katanya.

Samuel menatap laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, memang tidak mungkin kalau ia adalah orang yang ditakuti oleh kepala divisi. Perawakanya kecil, dan dia sangat kurus. Senyumnya sangat lebar, sampai-sampai orang yang melihatnya akan mengira ia baru saja memenangkan lotere. Ia memakai kacamata yang sangat tebal, dan itu menyebabkan matanya yang memang kecil terlihat tambah kecil.

Sangat tipikal kutu buku saat Samuel SMA. "Seonho." panggil seseorang dari belakang Seonho. Seonho berubah seketika. Senyumnya sirna. Ia berdiri dengan tegap, kedua tangannya di samping tubuh seperti akan upacara. "Ya, Pak!" Seonho berteriak sedikit kencang. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Mana Seongwoo- _hyung_?" tanya laki-laki di belakangnya itu lagi. Seonho menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang. Yang kutahu, Seongwoo- _hyung_ bilang akan menghadiri _meeting_ denganmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Seonho. Laki-laki di belakangnya melangkah maju. Samuel menelan ludahnya. _Ini pasti kepala divisi_. pikirnya. "Kau saudara Daniel- _hyung_?" tanyanya. Samuel menggeleng, lalu menyadari kesalahannya, kemudian mengangguk. Laki-laki di depannya tertawa meledek. "Jadi iya atau bukan?" tanyanya memperjelas. "Iya, Pak." jawab Samuel singkat. Suaranya parau, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Aku Lee Daehwi. Kepala Divisi. Seongwoo- _hyung_ berkata kau akan datang. Silahkan masuk." jawab Daehwi. Samuel memiringkan kepalanya. Daehwi terlihat terlalu normal untuk jadi kepala divisi yang disebut-sebut monster itu. Tetapi Samuel merasa sedikit lega dengan kesalahan persepsi Daniel. Setidaknya ternyata Daehwi bukanlah monster seperti yang dikatakannya. Samuel berjalan mengikuti Daehwi, merasa sedikit nyaman. Semuanya berubah saat Seonho menyambar tangannya.

"Awalnya selalu begitu." kata Seonho. Samuel tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya, sehingga ia menggeleng pelan. "Awalnya, ia selalu terlihat seperti malaikat paling baik di surga. Tapi setelah dua atau tiga bulan, saat dia sudah mulai nyaman denganmu, ia berubah menjadi Lucifer. Ia iblis paling jahat di seluruh penjuru neraka." jelas Seonho. "Samuel?" Daehwi yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Samuel. "Ya, Pak?" jawab Samuel.

"Ikuti aku sekarang juga. Kau harus sudah mulai bekerja."

Dan dengan dua kalimat singkat itu, Samuel memulai perjalanannya di neraka ke-tujuh.


End file.
